Undiscovered Angels
by MizuiroHiei
Summary: What happens when Vash and Knives brings home two girls that don't know their names? All they know is they're sisters. Suck at summaries. KxOC VxM PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! no flames... cough on hiatus...
1. Chapter One

1Mizzy: And so I bring you my first Trigun fanfic on ! (Applause) Thank you if you're on this page! You're so wonderful and made the right decision by coming here!

Anna: Sure they did...

Tara: Be nice!

Mizzy: I own those two...

Vash: but she doesn't own trigun!

Knives: or I'd be tied to a bed right now if she did...

Mizzy:...shut UP Knives...

_**Undiscovered Angels**_

Millions Knives and his brother, Vash the Stampede, stood over the queen-sized bed and watched the two sleepers. They were maybe twenty one year old women with the same features, except the one with a small scar visible on her neck had black hair and the one with a flawless complexion had brilliant blonde hair that was somewhere between the color range of Vash's and Knives'. The black haired one was wearing torn jeans and a button-up white shirt, the first three buttons undone, much to Vash's delight. The blonde, a black skirt and a crimson turtle neck sweater over a white tank top. They both hat golden lockets around their necks. Knives and Vash, being curious, decided to look at the lockets. Inside it read:

Dear Tara,

I love you my Angel...

For the blonde and the black haired girl's said, the same thing except the name was Annaliese.

"What should we say to them when they wake up?" Vash asked curiously making Knives snort, still focusing on the women in HIS bed. Yes, it was his bed. And he hated Vash for making him give it up. Now this human filth was lying in HIS bed, just because he just HAD to save THEM. Let's just say Knives was pretty pissed right now.

"How about I say, 'get out of my bed' and then you proceed to kick them out of the house, dear brother?" Knives inquired, not an ounce of hatred upon his face. Vash sighed in exasperation at his pale blonde brother's attitude. Hell, if Meryl were to walk into this room and see Vash and Knives with two bandaged beautiful women on Knives' bed, it'd be all over. Vash would become reacquainted with the couch.

"Oh shut up, Knives..." he trailed off and wondered what the women would think to see him and his brother looming over them. _They'd probably scream, then proceed to try and harm us, dear brother..._ Vash sighed, once again. "Warn me before you go into my mind, okay? You wouldn't want to pick up any thoughts of Meryl, now, would you?" he smirked. Knives sneered with disgust. The thought of his goofy golden blonde haired brother being with that ignorant spider was sickening. He didn't understand what Vash saw in them. "They're not that bad, brother..."

"To you, Vash, but they have enslaved our sisters... doesn't that make you mad? They are killing them! Think of them killing me!" Knives said in an icy voice, while his dangerous blue eyes glinted.

"That doesn't sound so bad-"

"Vash-"

"We're not having this conversation, Knives..." Vash stopped and walked towards the door, only to turn around as he made it to the frame. "I'm going out to get some more bandages just in case... need anything?"

"Well, spider killer would be nice," Knives smirked, still looking at the girls. Vash smiled and shook his head.

"Sure... just look after them and don't let them escape," he turned, but stopped at his brother's voice once again.

"Keeping them hostage, dear brother?" Knives queried.

"No, Knives... just shut up," Vash answered and left Knives with the two women.

Dream...

"TARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Annaliese screamed as her sister, the only person she ever loved, the only person she ever truly cared for, was shot right in front of her. She heard a wail of grief from the person who had dared to kill her sister and screamed when she saw who it was.

It was her own self. She was standing there, tears streaming down her face as she dropped the silver custom colt .45 to the ground and her knees gave out. She heard herself whisper something, but couldn't understand it.

The scene changed to her dream self in a restaurant smiling at a man, who she couldn't see. Her eyes widened as she realized she was on a date. She would never be on a date, but there in front of her, was herself, crying tears of joy from some that the man had said and now he was wiping them from her face. She couldn't believe this and then- He leaned down to kiss her.

Now she's in a graveyard and she looks around.

"H-hello?" she calls out loud, then hears whimpers from behind her. She sees the silhouette of the man who her other self had been married to. He's leaning over a grave and crying, whispering her name. "Excuse me?" she asked, but was ignored. She looked at the grave and screamed again, like she had been. On the grave there were these simple words:

Annaliese Williams

A beloved sister and a wonderful

butterfly.

The date had been scratched out, but... She had DIED?!?!?!?!?!

Annaliese continues to watch as this mystery man cries at her grave. He loved her. She wondered if she had loved him back. Then she noticed a glint of light.

"Look out!" she yells, but he doesn't hear. There's a gunshot and the crying man falls over, limp. "No... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Awaken...

The woman named Annaliese shot up in bed at the same time as her supposed sister, Tara, except she screamed. Knives watched, much to his amusement as Tara's eyes started to tear, while Annaliese scanned the room. She wondered where she was and then she looked at Knives. He was quite handsome with his pale blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He was well built too. He wore a white button up long sleeved t-shirt with the first few buttons undone, almost like hers and wore light tan pants with black boots.

"W-where am I? And... who are you?" she asked and Knives just smiled in his own little Maniacal way.

"You are in the town of December and I am," he paused for a moment to create dramatic affect, "Millions Knives..."

-END-

Mizzy: So? Did you like it?

Knives:...dramatic affect?

Vash: I liked it! I mean... who wouldn't? Two pretty girls sleeping in-

Knives: shut up.

Anna: er... uhh... Do they argue often?

Tara: same question...

Mizzy: Well, let's see, Knives is planning the human genocide and Vash is a pacifist... I wonder...

Anna: -.-' don't get sarcastic with me...

Tara: ...

Knives: ...

Vash: ...please don't flame Mizuiro... she'll only take out her anger on us and/or you...

Anna: By the way, Mizzy won't update unless she gets ten reviews from you people.

Tara: so review.


	2. Chapter Two

Mizzy: And we're back! Heh heh... sorry for not updating in the longest time… I definitely lost internet connection in the hurricanes last year and, well… haven't really gotten on since about a month ago… And at that time I was having SERIOUS writer's block. Soooooooo… SORRY! Please don't be mad…

Knives: They should be mad, spider…

Vash: Oh shush up, Knives, you should be nicer to her… She does control our fate, you know.

Tara: Yeah, Knives, becareful… She might decide to make you fall in loooooooooove with someone.

Knives: -shiver- shut up, spider filth. Aren't you being a bit OOC, right now?

Mizzy: -sweatdrop- Erm… Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Annaliese: Mizzy doesn't own Trigun or anything that has to do with it. She's just an obsessed Knives fan-girl who needs to get a life.

Mizzy: -jumps back- WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Anna: Your mind… blame yourself.

Vash: Looks like everyone's being a bit OOC right now… Maybe I should be too… KILL THE HUMANS!

Everyone: -blank stare-

Knives: Shut up, Vash, it doesn't work for you.

Vash: But… but… pout

Mizzy: Let's just get on with this chapter…

**_Undiscovered Angels_**

Knives was very unhappy with the reaction he received from this black haired girl. Or lack of reaction, as it were. He wanted for her to tremble at the sound of his name, or scream. All he received, though, was a blank stare. She just looked at him with her crystalline blue eyes as though she were staring at his soul. It was quite annoying.

"Spider, you try my patience. Stop staring at me," his voice was threatening, and his icy blue eyes were half-glaring at her, like she didn't deserve a full out glare. Her eyes continued to bore into his and he began to feel awkward. _Why is she staring at me? Doesn't she realize that I'm a superior being? She doesn't even deserve to be in me presence!_ And yet, she sat there, still staring at him. What put the icing on the cake was that this _was_ actually making him feel AWKWARD.

"Are you deaf, human?" She shook her head and continued to stare at him. What the hell? He decided that maybe he should watch the other girl. She was still crying, like the emotional wreck that he had said human women were. She had her knees brought up to her chest, crying into them, while holding them to her. Maybe he could use this girl to get the black-haired one to stop staring at him. "Perhaps you should pay less attention to me, and more attention to your companion, spider." As soon as the sentence left his mouth, she stopped staring at him and immediately tried to calm the other girl.

"It's okay… Shush, sister, it's okay. I'm here," When the word sister was spoken in a light tone, the crying ceased and she uncurled herself from her ball and embraced her sister.

Knives watched this with disgust. How could they be so emotional? It was so weak, he wanted to kill them right there and then. But then the thought of explaining it to Vash slightly bothered him, so he decided against it.

What was he to do, though? He couldn't leave them in his bed and expect them not to go through his things. They were humans, so of course they would, not knowing the concept of privacy.

Suddenly, the blonde girl fell asleep in her sister's arms. The girl set her sister down and sighed.

"Who am I?" she asked and Knives didn't know if she was talking to him. And if she was, how dare she address him?

"Why should I tell you?" he shot back, wanting her to cower, expecting her to shriek from fright, but only receiving a shrug.

"You probably don't know… I mean… even I don't know, and I'm me," she said, and looked down at her hands in her lap. A sad expression crossed her face and it made Knives's small heart twitch. He assumed it was glee, but it didn't seem like it. The plant stayed silent, staring at the girl. "A bit of a hypocrite?" she spoke softly, still looking at her hands. She was referring to him staring at her.

Knives didn't expect this. He glared at her and stood, towering over her petite form that still rested on the bed.

"Excuse me? You dare to speak to me that way? You pathetic, rotten, little creature!" he didn't notice he was almost shouting. The black-haired girl snapped her gaze up to him, her sapphire blue eyes glaring back at him.

"How dare you! Don't you know how to speak to a lady?" By the end of her response, she had thrown the covers up and was standing next to him, seething with anger. She was attempting to look threatening, but being that she only reached his chin, was failing miserably.

Knives on the other hand was astonished that this girl, who had just been soft spoken, had just yelled at him. He didn't show his astonishment, though. He was Millions Knives, after all.

"Spider, once again you try my patience," Knives just continued glaring at her, his ice blue eyes seemingly becoming colder. She didn't seem to notice, though.

"And _you_ try _my_ patience! And why do you keep calling me spider! I'm not a bug!" she yelled at him and poked at him. Knives was getting extremely angry, and to top it off, she was _touching_ him. How DARE she touch him!

"I'll call you whatever I like, spider," he spoke in a voice that neared a whisper as he grabbed her fore arms and pulled her towards him. "You humans bother me as such pests do. You kill each other, have no respect for anything, and you take advantage of _everything _including my sisters. You don't deserve to live." He was right in her face at this point, and his intimidation plan had finally worked. She was standing on her toes to keep her feet on the floor and her breath seemed stuck in her throat. What made him truly happy, though, was the expression on her face. Fear. Her blue eyes were wide and almost teary, while her mouth hung slightly open.

"Y-you're hurting me…" she managed to get out and he smirked. His grip on her arms became tighter and she shrieked in pain, a tear finally spilling over. "Please… stop…" She wasn't just asking. She was begging, and Knives knew that.

Finally content with the amount of pain he had inflicted on her, he pushed her back onto the bed, feeling oddly cold without her petite form up against him. He had to push the feeling away as his heartless look came back to him.

"Next time, I won't be so merciful," he said and went to sit in a chair at the desk across the room. As he sat, he saw her still staring at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she'd get the point and she squeaked with fear retreating under the covers. She tried to get to sleep, but just couldn't. Not with this supposedly psychotic man watching her.

"Knives…" she spoke his name in a small whisper and he grunted his response, feeling she had learned her lesson for today. She'd suffer later for speaking his name. "I'm sorry to bother you, but… What did you mean, us humans? Aren't you a human?" she stayed under the covers, but heard him snort. He found that very amusing.

"No, I'm not a human. I'm a free born plant," he stated and she seemed to nod from the bed. _Stupid human… Anyone could see that I am a superior being. _Silence filled the room for a few moments before she went to speak again.

"Knives, I'm-" but she was interrupted by a tall blonde man, looking much like Knives, bursting into the room with a bag full of something in his left hand and a box of donuts in his right. He was in the middle of chewing his donut when he saw that the girls had moved since he had been gone, and the covers seemed a bit distressed.

"Hey, Knives!" he greeted his brother and put down the bag before speaking again, "Did one of the girls wake up?" The question didn't seem to phase Knives. He just kept staring at the bed, as if willing it to burst into flames. Vash blinked and looked at the bundle that was completely under the blankets. Her breathing was uneven, so she was awake. "You didn't scare the poor girl, did you?"

"What would it matter to you if I did?" Knives asked, breaking his gaze from the bed. Vash set down the box of donuts, as if readying himself for a fight.

"You know that it matters to me, Knives!" Vash answered and he was pointing at the girls now, "These girls are the only company we've had for a while! Why can't you just let us take care of them? You must be tired of only seeing the insurance girls…" Knives stood up and laughed, in the creepiest fashion anyone in that room had ever heard.

"I was actually getting used to your little spiders, but now you bring in two more! I'm not going to get used to them one by one, Vash, so quit getting your hopes up!"

"You brought them here, too, Knives!" Vash countered and by this time, he was in his brother's personal space, so Knives pushed him away.

"And that was my first mistake! I should have never allowed you to save them! We should've just left them in the desert," Knives snapped and barged out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Vash jumped at the sound, staring at the door with a sad expression. Afterwards he proceeded towards the chair and picked up where he had left off with the donut.

"I know you're awake… Would you like a donut?" Vash spoke in a kind voice, the complete opposite of Knives. He seemed to think that she needed that kind of attention right now.

Slowly, the black haired girl sat up from under the blankets and stared at the donut that was in Vash's hand. It seemed to be fresh from the oven, and its aroma invaded her senses causing her extreme hunger to reawaken within her.

"Y-yes, please," she nodded, still a bit scared from Knives, and because of this, not knowing how Vash truly was. Did he have the same views as Knives? He could just be acting nice to get on her good side only to stab her in the back later.

She got up from the bed, pushing the covers away, and walked cautiously over to Vash, her gaze at the floor.

As she reached him, she moved her gaze up back to the donut and slowly reached for it, before pausing last second. She must have thought of something.

"What's my name?" Perhaps this man would tell her, since Knives didn't. The man smiled, his blue-green eyes glittering.

"Check your locket," he said and she proceeded to take off the locket she hadn't noticed she was wearing and open it, looking inside. She smiled as she read her name.

"Annaliese…" she whispered her name and smiled at him. He handed her the donut and she quickly ate it. It tasted wonderful!

"Wow, you must be a lover of donuts, too!" he exclaimed, wondering how a small girl could eat that quickly. Soon after, he realized she didn't know his name, "My name is Vash, by the way." She nodded and stuck out her hand to shake his.

"It's nice to meet you, Vash," she spoke with all sincerity and for once it was nice for someone not to freak out about the whole 'Vash the Stampede' thing. He wondered how she hadn't made a connection, but quickly pushed the thought aside. He pulled up a chair from next to the desk and motioned for her to sit in it. As she did, he spoke.

"So how did you end up in the middle of the desert, anyway?" he inquired and she reached for another donut with a pained expression.

"I-I don't know…" her voice became a little above a whisper and Vash was surprised.

"Do you remember anything?" he hated to push her, but he wanted to know.

"No, I don't… I mean, I remember that she's my sister, but… Everything else is just-" she stared at the donut crumbs on her lap. "-blank. As if I have no memories at all…" Vash looked at her, watched as she finished the donut she had been eating.

"Well, Anna, I promise you that I'll help you and your sister regain your memories," at this promise, Anna looked at him.

"Really?" she held a look of pure happiness on he face and he nodded.

"Of course!" a silence came over the two as Vash took a bite of his donut. After he swallowed a thought occurred to him. "I don't even know how to go about doing that, though… But I'll try!" he seemed so intent on pleasing her and she just launched herself at Vash, giving him the most unexpected hug he'd ever received.

"Oh thank you, Vash! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't' know how much this means to me!" tears of joy were streaming down her lovely face now and Vash just blinked and awkwardly patted her on the back. He knew he was doing the right thing in comforting her, he just hoped that Meryl didn't walk in and see this.

-END-

Mizzy: Well… finally… Did everyone like that?

Vash: I LIKED IT!

Anna: That's because you got to hug me!

Tara: Stop being so full of yourself, Anna. It's disgusting.

Knives: Yes… No one would ever like to touch you, spider.

Anna: Well… that's not what your subconscious is saying, Knives-y poo!

Knives: What did you call me! -chases-

Anna: -screams and runs away- Someone save me from this crazy man!

Tara and Mizzy: …

Vash: So… REVIEW! -goes to stop Knives-

Mizzy: And… please be nice? I realize that the chapter started to suck at the end, but… I tried my best.

-Responses to reviews-

Z (a.k.a. Andrea) – HERE YOU GO! -laughs-

ShadowDemon-Gengar – Oh gee, thanks! I'm glad that you think it's great… Yeah, I know, I can be very confusing… but… I try to make it better.

Excellent grammar, you say? I try to check all of my work, like… 50 times before I post it, because bad grammar, spelling and punctuation is definitely a pet peeve of mine.

I'm quite sorry that I didn't continue this before, but… I'll try to update it regularly, from now on. I think this is going to be my project for the next few months. I hope you'll stay with me for that long.


	3. Chapter Three

Mizzy: And…….. I'm back, yet again.

Anna: Yeah, about that… You're getting kind of annoying.

Mizzy: HEY! I saved your sorry butt from Knives! Be more appreciative, why don't ya?

Tara: Sheesh, Anna, and I thought _I _was disrespectful.

Anna: You shouldn't even be talking, Miss "I cry a lot"

Tara: shut up.

Mizzy: -sweatdrop-

Vash: So, Mizzy doesn't own me, and she doesn't own Knives, or Trigun, for that matter.

Mizzy: Thanks, Vash.

Vash: No problem!

Knives: You're all pathetic.

Mizzy: WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!

Vash: Knives… I've already warned you that she's the author and can make us do anything she wants.

Knives: So? She's not going to. She knows I can kill her.

Mizzy: Before this conversation becomes a little killing spree for Knives, let's get on with this chapter.

Undiscovered Angels 

Anna was hugging Vash still and he was praying that Meryl didn't walk into the room at any second. He had the worst of luck with that sometimes, you know.

"Um, Anna, I'm gonna have to go make sure Knives hasn't destroyed the house. He needs to be supervised at all times," he said, making a joke out of his excuse to leave this very incriminating situation. Anna laughed and moved away from him.

"Sorry, Vash," she said and sat in her chair, allowing him to stand up and regain blood circulation in his body. That was a rather large hug for such a small girl.

"It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry about," he smiled at her and she returned the expression. He offered her his hand and gestured towards the door with his head, "Why don't you come and get some food? You must be hungry." Anna seemed to be considering this and looked over at her sister. She still didn't know her sister's name.

"I don't know if I should leave her alone," she replied and Vash's hand went back to his side.

"Tell you what, we'll go get you some food and then you can bring some back to her. How does that sound?" he seemed really intent on getting her to eat, and she smiled at this man who cared so much.

"Sure," she said and followed him out of the room, a large smile on her face.

The hallway was empty, save a small table at the end of it, where a fake potted plant was. There were four doors, including the one to Knives's room, which they had just exited. At the end of the hallway they were headed to, there was a staircase that lead to the first floor with a window right before that.

As they descended the stairs, Anna heard a door opening and footsteps. She assumed it was just Knives, though she hadn't heard him leave before. Vash's pace increase as they reached the bottom of the stairs and he turned the corner to be greeted by two voices.

"Hi Mr. Vash!" a high pitched one said, and the other was much less annoying.

"Hello, Vash," both voices belonged to females and when Anna decided to turn the corner at the end of the stair case, she saw them. One was very tall, almost as tall as Vash, while the other one was very short. Not too short, but shorter than everyone else in the room.

Vash was currently talking animatedly with the tall one, while the short one had her gaze fixated on Anna.

"Vash, who is this?" the short one, with short raven hair and stormy gray eyes, asked. She was gripping her white skirt as if she was angry. Or upset.

The tall blonde gunman turned away from the tall woman and smiled sheepishly for forgetting to introduce Anna.

"Meryl, meet Anna," he motioned to Anna as he said her name. Meryl stood waiting for further explanation. "Knives and I found her and her sister in the desert on our way home from town today… And we brought them home and… Can they stay?" Meryl rolled her eyes at Vash and walked over to Anna, offering her hand in the process.

"It's nice to meet you, Anna," she smiled and Anna took her hand, shaking it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Miss Meryl," Anna tried to be formal. She didn't want to upset the woman who was deciding whether or not to let her stay.

Meryl shook her head at being called "miss".

"No need for that 'Miss Meryl' stuff. If you're going to be staying here, just call me Meryl," she smiled and Vash's face lit up, too. Anna smiled widely, as wide as she thought was capable and quickly hugged the short woman in front of her. Meryl blinked in confusion for a moment before returning the embrace, patting her on the back.

"Oh Meryl, thank you! I promise not to be a burden, so I'll get a job! Thank you so much!" she let go Meryl, realizing that she might be crushing the smaller woman. She took a moment to realize that she hadn't been introduced to the other woman yet.

The taller one seemed to be waiting patiently, smiling at the scene. Anna took this opportunity to walk up to her and introduce herself.

"I'm Anna, as you just heard, what's your name?" she felt like a grade schooler with all of these introductions. The woman smiled and hugged the life out of Anna.

"My name's Millie and there's no need for handshakes! I'm a hug kind of a person!" she said in that almost annoying high-pitched voice. Anna looked back at Vash for some help in the situation, but he just smiled and walked away, probably going to get food for Anna's sister. Luckily, Meryl was still there.

"Millie, you're choking the poor girl, let her go," the short woman said and Anna was set back on the floor, quickly taking a deep breath.

"It's nice to meet you, Millie," she said, panting slightly. Millie giggle in a very cute yet annoying sort of way and went to say something when they heard a gun shot coming from outside. Meryl and Millie seemed to dismiss it quickly, but Anna had a look of pure horror on her face. Before she could ask where the noise came from, Meryl answered.

"That's just Knives practicing out back," she paused for a moment, thinking of something, "He's probably in deep thought about how he's going to deal with you and your sister." As Meryl finished, Anna didn't really know how to take that. Deal with them?

"Don't worry, Miss Anna, he won't do anything to you! He's too worried about getting lectured by Mr. Vash!" Millie put her hand on Anna's shoulder and the shorter girl nodded, pushing thoughts of the strange man from her mind. The room went quiet for a moment, only hearing Knives's gunshots, before Anna spoke again.

"I suppose I should check on my sister," she said, looking at the stairs before putting her gaze on Meryl. "You should come, right?" Anna sounded so awkward, like she didn't know what to say or do around the women. And she didn't, due to the fact she had no idea of how people normally act.

"Sure, lead the way."

-END-

Mizzy: I'm bored, tired… and I missed my update deadline (Sunday) soooooooo… I'm just posting this. No witty conversations with the characters, I'm quite sorry for that.

Check out my profile. I just made it… nifty, I suppose. Magnet-Rose's profile inspired me to make it nice and neat. And long. :nod:

-Responses to reviews (more like… review… stress on singular status of the word)-

ShadowDemon-Gengar: I've renewed a passion! Oh gee that makes me feel all… BUBBLY inside. Like after I have some pudding (Millie moment . )

Inuyasha is a good anime (was obsessed with it a few months ago) but I'm… TOTALLY obsessed with Knives right now -SQUEE-

Yeah, I hope that I do get some more reviews… TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Tee hee! Just kidding. -shrug- I hope that if I start updating it regularly (which I will) people will start reading it and I'll get more reviews… Siiiiiigh.

-Next time on Undiscovered Angels: Fights, love, pudding and silence. What could this mean! Well… Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter Four

Mizzy: Oh boy… I'm sorry I didn't have this on Sunday… I really should have. But the first week of school and all… and… ummmm yeah.

Let's just say… School sucks. A lot.

I don't think I'm going to do anymore witty character convos anymore.

Just a regular disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm far too unimaginative to own something as amazing as Trigun.

Oh and by the way…. This chapter goes out to ShadowDemon-Gengar

Go read her story "Blue Skies of Eden" and review…. Or just read all of her stories. And review. Because she's just so darn amazing.

Yup. Now on with the show.

Undiscovered Angels 

Knives stared across the shooting range, gripping his black colt .45 in his hand tightly. Something was bothering him. What? Well, not even he knew at this point. He had thought that releasing some of his anger that his brother had caused by shooting would make him feel better. Apparently not, though.

As he reached into the pocket of his pants, he grabbed the extra bullets he kept in there just in case he felt like the first round wasn't enough. Just like now. 

What was bothering him so much? _Whatever it is, I think I'll kill it the next time it even speaks to me_. Knives finished reloading his gun with this thought and turned towards the shooting range. He didn't feel like going and getting more bottles to shoot at. The only thing for miles was sand, sand and more sand, with the occasional dead body (or so he would like to think).

He could shoot at the side of the house, but the bullets would go through the wall, possibly injuring the person on the other side. _One of Vash's spiders could be there_. Oh how that thought pleased him. He pictured it. Innocently shooting at the wall, all the while knowing that the short, bossy woman was on the other side, but as Vash stepped out of the house to try and kill Knives, the ice blue eyed plant would just say it was an accident. Or not, and just smirk triumphantly and shoot his brother in the face.

No, he could never do that to Vash. Sure, his twin annoyed him with his pacifistic ways, but there was no need to kill him for it. Besides, he needed his brother to help create an Eden for the plants.

Not to mention that deep down, Knives loved his brother very much so. Not that he would ever admit it.

Anna stared at her sleeping sister. Tara. Her name was Tara, as the locket told her. Tears sprung in her eyes as she realized that she might never remember who they had been before.

Why did this have to happen to her and her sister?

Her pessimistic outlook on life began to rise from her memory banks that she wished she could open, making all of her past memories flow into her mind. She didn't want to stay here for long. She felt like a burden.

Again the question, Why her?

Vash stood at the desk across the room, soup on a tray in his hands, while the insurance girls hovered over Anna (though Meryl found this very hard to do).

Suddenly, a stir came from the blonde girl laying on the bed. Anna quickly grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed lightly, urging her to wake up. As silvery blue eyes opened, a yawn came from Tara as she stretched and looked at Anna. A smile graced her light pink lips as if to say 'hello'.

"Tara, say something," her sister urged, becoming impatient at Tara's lack of speech. Tara's smile became sad and she shook her head. Vash came over to the side of the bed with the tray still in his hands.

"Sit up, please," he requested, though it sounded like a command. Tara did as told and the tray was placed on her lap. "Hope you like it! Meryl's cooking isn't the best, but-" Vash received a hit over the head and he retreated back to the chair at the desk. Tara's smile reappeared as she nodded her head in thanks, metallic blue eyes laughing at the exchange between the two.

"Tara, why won't you talk?" Anna asked, pressing the subject. Tara just ignored her and began eating the soup, which she actually found amazingly wonderful. She didn't know what the tall blonde man was talking about. "Tara!" Anna's yell caused a new silence to envelop the room. Slurping came from the blonde, and after the soup disappeared from her spoon, she lowered it back into the bowl. Turning her head ever so slightly, she stared at her sister in an amused fashion. "Talk, Tara." A shake of her head and she went back to quietly slurping her soup.

"She won't talk because she is incapable of doing so," Vash spoke in a serious tone and Meryl turned to him.

"What do you mean 'incapable of doing so'?" the short woman queried and Vash stood, turning to face everyone once again.

"I mean, she can't. Something is blocking her ability to do so. Perhaps she's been traumatized… She probably CAN remember what happened, and because of it, cannot speak," he paused and scratched his head, "Something like that, at least."

Millie and Meryl nodded in understanding while Anna just gaped at him. "So… what can I do? Is there anything I _can _do? I mean…"

"Relax," he said in the most calming voice any of them had ever heard and though it was meant only for Anna, all of them did as told. "I'll try to do something about it, but… I can't promise results." Anna looked at her sister, who nodded her support of Vash.

"Please," Anna spoke the simple word and Vash smiled and turned back to Tara. He sat on the bed and stared at her. The room became awkwardly quiet.

Then, as Vash and Tara's breathing started to synchronize, Anna's became erratic. _What's going on? _She thought to herself, and a pain began to form in her head. First it was small, forming at the back of her head before it slowly built into a full migraine. She moaned, attracting Meryl and Millie's attention. The two women rushed over to the twin that was groaning from pain.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Meryl spoke in a smooth tone, one a mother might possess. Anna was now one the ground, leaning against the wall for support.

"Miss Anna, are you alright?" Millie's sweet voice reached Anna's ears and she realized she couldn't be in this room much longer if she wanted to feel any better. She quickly stood up, pushed through the insurance girls and ran out of the room, her footsteps loud on the stairs. The girls debated whether or not to follow her, but as Vash came out of his trance and Tara fell to the bed, they decided to find out what had just happened.

Knives was still standing, debating whether or not he should go inside and get more bottles to shoot at. Suddenly, he remembered that there was a human girl sleeping in his bed right now. _Why did I let them have my bed? _ He asked himself as he slid his gun into its holster and strutted up to the back door.

About a meter away from the door, it burst open, revealing the black-haired human girl he had threatened earlier clutching her head in pain. She was looking down and didn't seem to notice him as she ran into him.

Then, she did something that he truly wished she hadn't. She grabbed his shoulder for support, and fell into him, causing his reflexes to make him catch her. Her face was hidden in his chest, tears streaming down her face. Knives now stood, slightly slouched with this human girl in his arms, not knowing what to do. Wait, yes, he did know what to do.

Quickly, Knives pushed her out of his arms, and when she fell to the ground, no complaint came from her. She just lay there, crying into her arms, keeping her face away from the sand, though her hair was fanned out on the ground. She just stayed there, confused at everything that was running through her mind.

Anna wanted to take Knives's gun from its holster and shoot herself in the head. She felt so horrible. Like someone was digging a knife in her neck and twisting it. All of these visions came to her eyes, though she knew they weren't hers. A bright light, an angel, men in orange uniforms walking away, and then white. The images kept repeating over and over. What was going on?

"Human, get up," he paused for a moment when she didn't move, "You truly are pathetic. Just like the rest of your race. Now get up, before I decide to shoot you." He didn't know why he even cared, but he felt the need to make her stand.

On Anna's side the pain and images in her head were starting to die down. _What's happening to me?_ This question was occurring more and more in her mind these days. To say it was annoying her would be an understatement.

"Spider, I'll say it once more before I shoot you in the head, _get up_," this woman was infuriating, really. Little did Knives know, Anna could barely register his voice. _Who is that speaking? _She wondered to herself. All she could hear was murmuring, but what she did understand was the distinct sound of a gun being pulled out of it's holster.

She turned, propping herself up by her right arm and shielding the twin sun's glare with her left hand. The suns were relentless at the moment and the only thing visible was the outline of a man, pointing something at her. The man's head looked as though there was a halo around it, an illusion created by the bright light.

Anna was totally drained, the pain still aching in her head, though it was lighter now, and she just wanted to pass out. She stared up at the man, hoping he could do something, _wanting _him to do something.

"Save me… Angel…" she pleaded with the man as she slowly went back to her position before and succumbed to the need for sleep.

Knives… 

Mizzy: I hope you all don't mind that this chapter sucked. Truly. I really, _really _don't like it.

Anyways… thanks for the reviews, hope you don't hate me for my late-ness.

-Review Responses-

Chibi Monkey13: Thanks for reviewing on all the chapters instead of one. Muuuuuuch thanks for that.

Updating is… blah. I really want to, because I know you guys want it… But then there's the trouble of updating too soon and the chapter just sucks. You don't really satisfy your reader _and _you feel bad because, well, it sucks.

I didn't notice that my style improves with each chapter, but thanks for pointing it out! Heh heh, though I think you'll want to retract that statement after you've read this chapter. Gah. I don't liiiiike it. But I rewrote it three times before I decided that I can't delay the inevitable.

Bad reviews, here I come.

Oh boy…

ShadowDemon-Gengar: Oh I don't care, as long as I get a review from you, my dear, that's all that matters. laughs

I really like the idea of Knives shooting at stuff that's not alive, too. Heh heh, something about it makes me all GIDDY! But that's because I'm insane… Just kidding. Shivering is more so what it makes me do, too.

And since my little brother has his little air-soft guns, I have to constantly deal with the sound of gunshots outside, even though they're just air-soft guns.

…and he shoots them at my window… though it's not close enough to break it. It's still… annoying… and creepy.

I'm off to go review "Blue Skies of Eden" now… yay for that. I felt like I needed to update before I went and reviewed. You know…

-End-

Mizzy: I'm awfully sorry for not updating sooner, but one word comes to mind.

SCHOOL!

And if I don't update again by next Sunday… It's because… of the storm. It's just a tropical storm now, right???? Sigh… I'm missing school for this-this… NOTHING-NESS! So lame. Sooooo incase it actually is a threat, you know… I'll be staying safe in my storm shelter (a.k.a. my closet…), eating poptarts and drinking green tea.

I wish I had some dumplings.


End file.
